


8. Wangle

by somethingsalwayswrong



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Surprise Party, it takes more work to surprise Sherlock than staging a government assasination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsalwayswrong/pseuds/somethingsalwayswrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my personal challenge to write 12 drabbles based on 12 random words I got from a word generator.</p>
<p>This time, I got the word "wangle" which is defined as "obtain something by persuading others or manipulating events" .</p>
            </blockquote>





	8. Wangle

It had taken a truly spectacular amount of work to pull it off. John got Mrs Hudson to agree to make the cake (and claim to be visiting her sister for two weeks). Mycroft had managed to stage some sort of large-scale kidnapping (John didn't ask). Lestrade happened to botch the investigation up (intentionally, for once). John gathered the rest of the party-goers via disposable mobile and a texting app.

So Sherlock was truly shocked when he stumbled into 221B, covered in mud, to find his friends (and Mycroft) all shouting "Surprise!"

It was the best birthday he'd ever had.


End file.
